Mission Salvation
by lixiaofossil
Summary: Bless my heart! I'm terribly sorry to portray you as an lowlife womanizer Makoto Ito, I'll make it up for you later.
1. Overture

**First off, thanks for one of my friends generated this wonderful inspiration.  
><strong>

**Junji Goto (Character Designer of School Days, Summer Days, Cross Days, etc. also a member of inner circle of the company, he likes Kotonoha Katsura and her family very much throughout all characters and champions official couple match of Kotonoha Katsura & Makoto Ito): _"I know it's a harsh time to you Makoto, and I'm in no position to ask anything from you, but please do not hate your fatherland and humanity."_**

**Makoto Ito: _"Hate? I had taken the oath to the Flag of Rising Sun, if my fatherland is being invaded, I'll defend her beauty and glory to death!"_**

**Junji Goto: _"Then what do you want in return?"_**

**Makoto Ito (points at some Japanese WWII veterans who still struggle in tropical jungle even the war had ended for decades): _"I want is they want. I love my fatherland, I can die for her, but WHY my fatherland doesn't love me?"_**

**Junji Goto: _"I can't blame you. I had explained to public that you're not a bad-natured person, but few of them listen to me...I'm sorry."_**

****Makoto Ito: _"You don't need to apologize for it's not your fault, besides, you must protect Kotonoha and her family."_****

******Junji Goto: _"I understand. So where are you going?"_******

**********Makoto Ito: _"Find my own promised land. I had already been sold off by this so-called 'civilized society', I'm going to set up my life to a remote place that willing to take me in."_****__******

Multiversal Security Agency.

Director: "Agent Qu Yang, you are hereby assigned to a new mission. The multiverse is the universe of School Days, identified target is the protagonist, Kotonoha Katsura, mission objective is reverting her from berserk state to normal state. Remember, this is a solo mission, you only can go alone, moreover, this is not a military operation, you're not allowed to carry weaponry with you especially fire-arms, nor inflict any corporal damage to anyone in the designated universe. There is some further reading about the mission, use them well, inter-dimensional channel will be opened in 48 hours, good luck and may the Force be with you."

Revert Kotonoha Katsura from berserk state to normal state?

As an ace multiversal agent, Qu Yang successfully carried out many difficult even dangerous missions. However this one is somehow challenging. Qu Yang once heard the story about School Days: A love-triangle leads to a love-tragedy, then two dead one mad. Reason? All the protagonist Makoto Ito's fault: He's a womanizer, scum, bastard…whatever. But the real difficulty is:

Revert Kotonoha Katsura from berserk state to normal state?

Which means Kotonoha Katsura must enter berserk state, then back to normal, and to ensure the possibility of restoration, Qu Yang must manage to control her berserk degree. Just like I said:

This mission is challenging!

Qu Yang get off the train at Gakuen-mae (**in Japanese: Front of the school**) Station. This is the second term, and he is attending the same high school as Kotonoha Katsura does, in the same grade and class, in order to approach her. Japan carries out its environmental protection outstandingly, Qu Yang's mood is delighted by the clean surrounding…until he finds out a serious problem: He gets lost!

Being an ace agent, Qu Yang has a "Skeleton in Cupboard", that is, he's totally a route-loser, even get lost with a map in hand. In previous missions, he was assisted by his girlfriend Ying Kong, who's also an ace agent and especially good at memorization, as a walking databank and GPS terminal. But now he's alone, and had left all the state-of-the-art gadgets behind, so in short, he's stuck.

"Damn you director, at least issue me a portable GPS terminal, how can I get to Sakakino Gakuen if I don't know the route?" Qu Yang circles around with head lowered.

"Excuse me…" A girl's voice.

Qu Yang is staring at roofs in a bad mood.

"Excuse me…" A girl's sweet voice.

Qu Yang is staring at ground in a bad mood.

"Excuse me…" A girl's sweet and soft voice.

Qu Yang replied impatiently: "Don't you see I'm in trouble? I get lost and can't find someone to be my portable GPS terminal…" Suddenly he realized something and heads up, just see…a head in black? No, it's a girl apologizing with a bow, she has silky, haunch-length dark-purple straight hair, and she's in Sakakino Gakuen's uniform.

"S…sorry to disturb you, please pardon me." The girl is up to leave, but suddenly get her arm grabbed by Qu Yang.

"あ…" The girl exclaims in a whisper, then promptly turns to smile as Qu Yang says: "Finally, a portable GPS terminal!"

Although only can see the girl's side from his angle, however still can indentify her delicate and luscious looks, elegant carriage, and…the slender but extremely busty figure.

It's her, no doubt.

"Sorry to freak you out…" Qu Yang releases the girls sleeve, "Could you tell me how to get to Sakakino Gakuen?"

The girl turns to him with a gentle smile: "Sure, come with me please."


	2. Movement Two

"My name is Kuyou (**Note: Japanese Pronunciation of Qu Yang**). I come from China to study abroad here. My hobby is martial arts. That's all, nice to meet everyone." In the classroom of Grade One Class Four, Qu Yang introduces himself to students.

Class Adviser: "Well, now Kuyou-san, pick up a seat please."

"I have an idle seat aside!" "No! Sit with me!" Girls go nuts. Because everyone among them wants this handsome boy by aside. A girl with ponytail has the maximum volume.

Qu Yang has no interests about those crazy girls, he just noticed a lonely, shy and reserved girl who just smiling genteelly and politely on her seat: "Sir, could I sit with my friend here?"

Class Adviser: "Your friend? Yeah, of cource. You already have a friend here? That's good."

Qu Yang is a little embarrassing: "I was lost this morning, she helped me to get to school."

Everyone is eager to know who will be the lucky person of the day. Qu Yang just walks directly to that one and asks: "Conld I sit with you, Katsura-san?"

"Sure, Kuyou-san."

An abroad student is always a singularity of others. During the break, Qu Yang is surrounded by platoons of zealous and curious students. Normal and bizarre questions are falling like hailstone, Qu Yang anwsers as brief as he can.

"Huh, another one gets seduced by that siren!" Suddenly an anharmonic voice merges.

Hearing this, Kotonoha's face immediately turns pale, everyone else also turns silence. The crowd opens a gap, inside there are four girls standing together, the leader is that ponytail girl, it's obvious she's the master of previous unpleasant voice.

Qu Yang speaks in heart: "So they are the primary force to bully Kotonoha Katsura."

Qu Yang: "So you are…"

"Otome Kato." "Kumi Mori." "Natsumi Koizumi." "Minami Obuchi." As those four reveal names, Kotonoha's head becomes lower and lower.

Qu Yang just asks with a flat tone: "Who's the siren you're talking about?"

Otome points at Kotonoha: "She is." Kohonoha's head gets even lower.

"So…" Before Otome can use more aggressive language, Qu Yang retaliates for Kotonoha: "I couldn't find the way to here this morning, when I was confused, Katsura-san proactively asks me if I need help, everyone asks yourself, isn't she has a good heart? "

"I was in a bad mood and replied roughly, but Katsura-san thought it was she disturbed me and apologized, everyone asks yourself, isn't she has a polite behavior?"

"Katsura-san is also the class-rep, since she can be admitted by teachers, she must have high rating at both academic and moral."

Qu Yang renders his conclusion: "My fatherland has an ancient saying 'Don't believe what you heard but what you saw' as far as I can see, Katsura-san has a highly respectable character, it's ridiculous to be described as 'siren' by you."

"We can push this issue further. There's two possibilities, first, Katsura-san may did something inappropriate and was witnessed by Kato-san. This possibility may exist, but considering Katsura-san's character, the chance is extremely slim."

"Second, Kato-san is jealous of Katsura-san all the time. The evidence is I chose to sit with her not you, and you immediately come to taunt her. So I doubt on Kato-san's moral and ability of making judgement…"

Class bell rings. Qu Yang: "I suggest everyone back to your seat." Defeated, Otome and her three fellows retreat dejectedly.

"Thank you, Kuyou-san." Kotonoha speaks to Qu Yang in a low volumn.

Qu Yang: "You're welcome. We are friends."

"Friends…" Kotonoha is even moved as her voice lowers.


	3. Movement Three

During the lesson, Qu Yang is constructing his plan. He had successfully befriended with Kotonoha Katsura on the first day of the mission. Since the objective only can be accomplished by making her enter berserk mode then back to normal, Qu Yang must concentrate on the time before she enters berserk mode. Kotonoha Katsura's berserk mode is triggered by her lover and friend's betrayal, so Qu Yang will give her another friendship, a strong, loyal friendship.

Speak of which, Kotonoha is too reserved and has no friends, so when she's approached by Makoto Ito and Sekai Saionji, she completely opens her heart to them, after figures out being betrayed, she can't stand the blow and goes berserk.

If Kotonoha has a strong and loyalty friend, supports her all the time, many things can turn better.

So Qu Yang plans to be Kotonoha's close friend, support her to overcome the darkest hours. This is the only solution he can get, since it's unlikely to reshape Kotonoha into an outgoing and energetic girl in several months. Kotonoha's interest is the only consideration, all other things step aside.

Lunchtime.

Qu Yang: "Excuse me Katsura-san, can you do me a favor?"

Kotonoha just takes out her lunchbox: "Sure, Kuyou-san. What can I do for you?"

Qu Yang: "Would you lead me to familiarize the campus—of course after both of us get refueled, so can I have the honor to have lunch Katsura-san?"

Impressed by his humor and sparkling discourse, Kotonoha replies with a slightly blush: "Ok."

After the lunch, Kotonoha leads Qu Yang to visit the campus centimeter by centimeter. However as they proceed, she finds him follows herself so close, like a…um…tail.

"What's wrong? Kuyou-san?"

"I'm too easy to get lost." Qu Yang answers like it is.

Kotonoha remembers his "too easy to get lost" is the reason they know each other: "Surprise…Kuyou-san has such a cute shortcoming…haha… "

It's time for Qu Yang to embarrassing: "I can find my way if with a portable GPS terminal…hey! Don't be so happy…c'mon! Where's my gauss rifle?"

Knowing he's joking, Kotonoha giggles even more happily, however considering a maiden's manners, she just covers her lips with hand, as shoulders slightly vibrates and stops soonly: "I won't tell anyone else. We are friends." Kotonoha is very serious when speaking the last sentence.

"Since we are friends, can I call you 'Kotonoha' directly?" Qu Yang emphasizes this sentence.

Although a naive girl, Kotonoha senses this: "Sure, Kuyou-kun."

Most of the high schools in Japan have four classes in forenoon, only two in after noon, with means the class will be over at around 3:30. The rest time is for the students to have their "club activities". Japan takes quality education seriously, every school has various so-called "clubs" scatter all around. But there are still many students join "go home club". Kotonoha and Qu Yang are among them.

"Kotonoha, can you recommend me one or two clubs?" After the last lesson of the day, Qu Yang asks.

"Sorry, Kuyou-kun. I…I haven't join any clubs yet. Would like me to help you to explore them?"

Kotonoha leads Qu Yang to explore every club, at last Qu Yang decides to join the "radio club" witch is actually the staff of radio room, he also convinces Kotonoha to participate by the reason of "request from a friend".

So far, Qu Yang's plan is being carried out smoothly.


	4. Movement Four

Almost dusk. Kotonoha and Qu Yang get on the train. They chat happily all the way, however still intentionally keep a distance—this is the first day them meet, both of them need time to know each other better. For Kotonoha herself, even with a connection named "friendship", she still won't get too close too Qu Yang at the beginning.

Kotonoha escorts Qu Yang to his apartment: "It's here…not far from my home…"

Qu Yang: "Thank you for send me here, see you next morning."

Kotonoha is a little anxious: "Please wait for one second…Kuyou-kun…shall we go to school together tomorrow? I can wait you here…"

Qu Yang: "No problem. I'll meet you here at seven. Bye."

Kotonoha: "は…はい。"

No matter the feeling of love or friendship, to establish them, a proper time period is required. During the following days, they go to school together, have lunch together, attend club together, go home together, chat together…deepen the understand to each other inch by inch, for a time, it is good.

One day, PE class.

Qu Yang, like other boys, is wearing down excessive energy on the playground. Meanwhile, he keeps the observation on Kotonoha, who's sitting outside the playground due to she's not designed for prolonged strenuous exercise. This time, she's not along—there's one more girl: Short hair, seems quite energetic and outgoing.

"Scenario has advanced to this point? That scum had photographed Kotonoha and was detected by Sekai Saionji, and now she's up to be a match-maker. Luckily my actions are quicker."

Using "exhausted" as a reason, Qu Yang walks toward to two girls position. Kotonoha sees her friend comes, stands up in happiness: "Kuyou-kun, this is Sekai Saionji from Class Three. Saionji-san, this is the Chinese student in my class, Kuyou."

"Good day, Saionji-san." Qu Yang greets with standard measure.

Three of them chat for a while, suddenly Sekai asks: "Kuyou, do you have a girlfriend?"

Qu Yang : "I do."

"Really?" Two girls ask simultaneity, but Sekai's response is happy while Kotonoha's is normal.

"Of course it's ture." Qu Yang then speaks in mind: "This Sekai Saionji has some scheming. She worries I am Kotonoha's boyfriend, so ask this question. "

Qu Yang shows them a well-preserved photo: "This is my girlfriend. Sakurasora (**Note: Japanese Pronunciation of Ying Kong**)." They are shocked when watch it, especially Kotonoha, she even blushes.

In the photo, Qu Yang is sitting on grass, holding a very beautiful girl with long straight silky hair, as long as Kotonoha's, in the pattern of "kangaroo hold". The girl herself is almost lying on boys body, holding his neck by surround it with her arms. Both of them are smiling blessedly.

However the most thing that makes Sekai jealous, even Kotonoha is kinda bashful, is the girls posture greatly emphasizes that pair of colossal-sized entities on her chest, not smaller than Kotonoha's class, seems they are going to break free from clothes. On the contrary, just like Kotonoha, she's also very slender.

Kotonoha glances at her friend, he carefully watching his lover, eyes are full-loaded with gentilesse. Sekai sees something other from her angel, on the back of the photo there are a few words:

"To my big brother and big sister, I wish you be happy after ever.

Love.

Your little sister, Moon"

Wait a sec, big brother and big sister?


	5. Movement Five

"Say, shall we have lunch together tomorrow?" Sekai makes a suggestion at the time she thinks it's proper.

Qu Yang looks at Kotonoha, she's slightly hesitate.

Bell rings before she can say something. Sekai: "So be it." And leaves.

Then the standard procedure: Club, train, home.

The next day, lunchtime.

"I bring a friend with me, a boy. Will that bother you?" While walking to roof, Sekai "suddenly" remembers something. Kotonoha and Qu Yang's answer is obvious since both of them are accommodating person.

"This is my classmate Makoto Ito. This is Kotonoha Katsura. And this is Kuyou." Sekai introduces them to each other.

Qu Yang notices Kotonoha is very shy to meet Makoto, and her eyes blink a flash of delight. "Only being remotely watched for days, she had already developed feelings to him. Such a good girl with a pure heart is scarce as Jedi Knights in Galactic Empire. I spend one entire year to wear down my girlfriend's guard, one year, I can finish reading Das Kapital by that kind of time."

Then four of them have their lunch in a pleasant atmosphere.

The next day, during a class-break, Qu Yang is called out by Sekai to "discuss something urgent".

"Can you do me a favor in this noon?" Sekai puts her palms together on the front of chest, seems really delicate and touching.

"Sure. What's the favor?"

"I can't tell you now. How about we meet at library when lunchtime?"

"I suggest we meet at restaurant." Qu Yang leaves.

Sekai breathe a sigh of relief and wipes off sweat on forehead. She just doesn't know why he changes the location. Actually her nervousness is unnecessary…Qu Yang just forgot where the library is. Yeah, he even can forget the position of such an important place so easily.

After the last lesson before lunchtime.

Qu Yang: "Sorry, I have something to do. So we can't have lunch together."

Kotonoha: "I'm fine, Kuyou-kun." Friends also need some private time and place.

Restaurant. Qu Yang: "So Saionju-san, what's the urgent business?"

Sekai seems lost in words: "Actually…not very urgent…"


	6. Movement Six

Qu Yang doesn't pursuit. Just quietly finishes his lunch, stands up to walk away. Then he hears Sekai's voice: "Last night Makoto telephoned me and told me he'll confess to Katsura-san today. It seems your 'play hard-to-get' has failed, use your own sister to pretend a girlfriend."

Qu Yang stops, turns, looks at Sekai with a calm and indifferent light.

Sekai: "You approach her in the name of a friend, too bad Makoto beats you to her heart."

"So she mistaken Ying Kong for my sister? The words on the back of the photo is indeed misleading." Suddenly Qu Yang generates an idea to trick Sekai for fun: "You are right, Sakurasora is my twin sister, but she is also my love and will become my wife."

Sekai is shocked. But if she thinks herself is shocked enough, then she has seen nothing yet—Qu Yang's following sentences are even more shocking: "Speak of which, I find you tend to have a finger in everyone's pie. Are you RELLY happy about Makoto Ito confesses to Kotonoha Katsura?"

Qu Yang turns and leaves. Sekai, can't find proper language to retaliate, sticks on the ground for almost half an hour.

Afternoon, classroom.

"Kuyou-kun, Ito-kun confessed to me this morning. I accepted him to be my boyfriend." Kotonoha writes Qu Yang a message.

"Really? Congratulations!" Qu Yang writes back.

"Actually, Kuyou-kun…I have a boy in my heart for a long time…and he is Ito-kun. Every morning on the train to school, I can feel a boy is watching me remotely, but when I look back, he blushes and turns to somewhere else. In the beginning I didn't pay much attention, but little by little, I became more and more concerned about him. I only know he's from Class Three, the surname is Ito..."

"That's some story…"

"Thanks to Saionji-san, I find Ito-kun also has feelings about me. I can't describe how grateful I am…"

After a twenty-minute hand-writing communication, suddenly Kotonoha writes: "Please pardon me, Kuyou-kun." She always set apology at first priority.

"Why apologize to me?"

"From tomorrow I will take the train with Ito-kun. Since I'm already his girlfriend. But…I'm worried about Kuyou-kun…you know, 'that' issue…"

"That's fine. I'm cool."

This is the last time Kotonoha "escorts" Qu Yang to his apartment. At the entrance, Qu Yang asks Kotonoha to take out keys from his pocket and open the door, for both of his hands are occupied by shopping bags.

Looking at the apartment without anyone but themselves, Kotonoha is surprised: "Kuyou-kun…lives by yourself?"

Qu Yang: "I lost my parents at infancy."


	7. Movement Seven

"Sorry…" Kotonoha never expect her friend has such a sad past.

"That's OK. I was so young when get orphaned, even have no idea about what they look like. Luckily there are many other relatives to raise me up. The only drawback is as the family rule, younglings must travel through the world to expand knowledge in order to be a eligible scion." Says by Qu Yang as he puts bags on the table.

"Kuyou-kun's life must be tough…" Kotonoha looks at the contents in bags-instant food, instant food, more instant food…"Are they Kuyou-kun's daily meals?"

"Well, you know it's difficult to find a sufficient reason for a lonely resident to cook a good meal. Sakurasora frequently urges me to order take-outs via telephone, but that's too troublesome to me. So, as you see, instant solution."

Kotonoha turns to the recycle bin in corner-full filled by used instant noodle box. She silently thinks, for a while, suddenly the girl renders her decision: "Kuyou-kun, shall I cook meals for your from tomorrow?"

"え？"Qu Yang is slightly surprised. He sees Kotonoha's earnest expression: "That sounds good to me, just one thing…do you know how to cook?"

Kotonoha: "I can learn. I can learn fast."

Qu Yang: "Then you are in charge of my kitchen, Colonel Katsura. If you need any help, just call Lieutenant Kuyou to assist."

Kotonoha smiles: "はい！I'm counting on you, lieutenant!" As their friendship deepens there are more and more humor content in their chat. Kotonoha also classifies "friendship" and "love" clearly, she just want to take care Qu Yang in name of a friend, no personal design on him.

After a moment of calculation, Kotonoha tells Qu Yang she will come and cook at 6:30 and 18:30 each day. Qu Yang grants her to access the key to his apartment.

The next morning, 6:30, Kotonoha arrives on time, with a basket of food.

Qu Yang is sitting crosslegged on balcony with a Japanese blade in hand. Kotonoha is not surprised since she knows her friend is interested in martial arts and he gets up earlier than alarm clock.

When she finishes her cooking—follows instructions from a tutorial book, Qu Yang also finishes his morning exercise: "Nice job. Much better than I expected."

"Kuyou-kun, wipe sweat off…" Kotonoha finds he's not sweating: "…wash hands before eat."

As Qu Yang goes to wash his hands, Kotonoha puts a blue, delicate lunchbox on the table: "Kuyou-kun this is today's lunch…" Then she hears Qu Yang's voice from behind: "Kotonoha, stand up and turn around."

Kotonoha does so, and sees her friend is standing several feet away, holding his blade: "Watch this." In a blink of eyes, the blade "disappears" and "appears" on the position just a few centimeters above her shoulder! Then she feels the stream in the air generated by the movement of the blade.

Kotonoha herself is also proficient at martial arts, including the use of Japanese blade. She identifies Qu Yang intends put the edge of the blade on her forehead, but he shifts its path in progress, then-it stops on her shoulder. However the point is, she even doesn't have the time to react!

He's awesome!

"You are composed enough, but more live combat experience is needed." Qu Yang sits beside table: "Let's eat. Time is ticking."

Kotonoha smiles and sits before the table: Nothing to be worried since the one with such amazing skill is her friend.

For Qu Yang, although director ordered him not to inflict any corporal damage to anyone in this universe, but terrorizing them is out of the prohibition.


	8. Movement Eight

In the following days, every morning Kotonoha comes to Qu Yang's apartment to prepare breakfast and lunch, then they go to station. Kotonoha gets on the train to meet Makoto, Qu Yang hides himself not far away for surveillance.

At lunchtime, Kotonoha and Makoto spend their "quality time" on the roof. Qu Yang finds a random place to have his lunch, takes a lazy nap.

After school and club, Kotonoha and Makoto go home by train, Qu Yang himself just remotely follows them as a guard and observer. After arrives at Haramihama Station, Kotonoha gets off and rendzvous with Qu Yang, make way to his apartment to prepare dinner, when it's done, Kotonoha goes home, Qu Yang just tells her to be careful on the road, never asks her to stay.

A few weeks had past. Saturday (**Note: Most of Japanese schools follow two-day weekend schedule, but a few of them, still using one-and-half-day weekend pattern, which means they have half a day lessons before Saturday's noon. It's not specified which type Sakakino Gakuen is, so the latter is used here**).

At the time of sunset, Kotonoha comes to prepare dinner as she have finished a date with Makoto: "Sorry, Kuyou-kun, tomorrow Makoto-kun will visit my home…"

Qu Yang: "That's OK. I can use take-outs solution."

As a master of martial arts, Qu Yang is "force sensitive", so on Sunday he does nothing but sitting crosslegged motionlessly—in order to raise his "force level". But in middle afternoon, someone knocks at door.

Never expect a visitor today, Qu Yang pays no response, it stops in no time. Then someone unlocks the door.

Door opens, a small-sized figure sneaks into bedroom—where Qu Yang is situated.

A very lovely little girl, approximately nine or ten years-old, with pretty dark-purple irises and silky hair, looks very similar to Kotonoha.

"Good afternoon, Miss Infiltrator." Qu Yang greets friendly.

"Good afternoon…"Miss Infiltrator reacts on instinct, suddenly she realized something: "Someone is here!"

"You said that little sister." Qu Yang crouches before her: "Kotonoha's sister right? What's your name?"

"Kokoro, heart's kokoro…" Once again reacts on instinct: "Why onii-chan knows I'm my sister's sister?"

"Simple." Qu Yang steps behind for one foot, sits on the floor: "Only three person have the key to the door: Me, Kotonoha, the owner of this aparment's property right. And you look like your sister, the answer is obvious."

"Onii-chan すごい！ So do you know why Kokoro is here?"

"Even more simple. Kokoro cares about her sister so much, how can she ignore Kotonoha goes earlier and comes back later than before? So she follows her for days and finds here. Today Kotonoha's home has a visitor, so Kokoro takes the key and initiates an inspection after the visitor's leave."

Kokoro is totally brought into submission. Qu Yang is correct about everything.

Qu Yang is very experienced in dealing with younglings: Although they are children, but they hope being treated as adults. He puts out a hand to Kokoro: "Nice to meet you, I' m your sister's good friend, also her classmate, Kuyou. A guest from China" As he expects, Kokoro happily shakes hand with him, means they are friends now.

During the chatting, Qu Yang finds out about her sister is being bullied in school, Kokoro somehow knows a little. Kokoro applauds when she's told by Qu Yang that he speaks straightforwardly on Kotonoha's standpoint, and is even happier as Qu Yang thanks Kotonoha for taking care of him everyday.

"What a pity! Onii-chan is way-better than 'that' onii-chan, but you already have a girlfriend. How nice if onii-chan becomes my brother-in-law…" Suddenly Kokoro claps hands: "I got it! Onii-chan to be my sister's boyfriend! Then you can grab her heart from…"

Before Kokoro finishes her declaration of plan, Qu Yang stops her by a gentle finger snap on her forehead: "Wanna be your sister's match-maker, duplicated contract? You know your sister is an old fossil, besides how can I become a womanizer?"

Kokoro: "Then…I got another idea! Onii-chan waits for me to grow up! I'll be your vice-girlfriend!"

Qu Yang is chocked: It's said little children sometimes are tougher than an AT-AT walker, now he believes it.

At this point, someone is pressing the doorbell, and is pressing in a hurry.


	9. Movement Nine

Of course Kotonoha is the one who presses doorbell. She finds Kokoro is missing with the key. So the place with the best chance to find her is Qu Yang's apartment.

After a happy talking, Kotonoha readies today's supper with Kokoro as an assistant, then the girls leave for home.

Days past, for a time, it is good.

One afternoon. Qu Yang is standing in the train, observing Kotonoha and Makoto, who are in a corner meters away, through gaps of crowd. Suddenly, he sees Makoto's hand is raising and approaching…the target is Kotonoha's chest.

"So it has advanced to this point…" Qu Yang remembers Kotonoha is frightened by boys, especially afraid of being touched by boys. The number of times of kiss between her and Makoto even can be counted by a single hand. But now, Makoto finally can't help to touch one of the most seductive sectors of Kotonoha (**Note: Throughout the story, Kotonoha wears thick winter uniform while most of other girls are in thin summer uniform. Which emphasizes her fear of being touched**).

Kotonoha is extremely embarrassed, but as her face turns to tomato's color, she doesn't refuse or resist.

By the blink that Makoto's hand makes physical contact with Kotonoha's chest, she detects Qu Yang's presence and also finds he's watching them. Kotonoha promptly shields her chest by hands and schoolbag, at the same time train reaches Haramihama Station, she rushes off.

Kotonoha stand in a corner of station, she seems thinking something, or just in a trance.

"Kotonoha, let's go." Qu Yang appears in front of her.

Kotonoha doesn't reply, just follows him in silence. Her lips vibrates, intends to say something but not a vocabulary is spoken. Finally, has all courage concentrated, she asks with extreme carefulness: "Kuyou-kun, when you are with Sakurasora-san, do you…want to touch her…there…?"

"When we first met, she dressed up like a tomboy, and tightly wrapped her chest as flat as an airport."

Kotonoha widens her eyes by surprise. She can image how uncomfortable since they share some "similarities".

Qu Yang continues calmly: "Sakurasora once felt shameful about her excessive -sized chest. She didn't want that advantage. So my answer to your question is: I wanted, but I couldn't. I even didn't intentionally notice her chest. What I did was progressively ease her psychological burden, made her to understand that she should be happy and proud of what she has. So Sakurasora didn't wrap her chest anymore, instead to show her deadly attraction to me with no reserve."

"Our relationship develops through a very long time…after overcame so many trials, we finally realized we're made for each other. So we confirmed the bond between us by engagement…" Qu Yang is using his own experience to construct a correct viewpoint of love for Kotonoha, although this is a mission, but from Qu Yang's personal thought, he doesn't want such a pure-hearted girl get contaminated by some people.

They reaches apartment, Kotonoha prepares dinner for Qu Yang as normal. Before leave, Kotonoha thanks him: "Thank you for easing me out of anxiety by exposing privacy, Kuyou-kun. I won't tell anyone else this story."

"I know." Qu Yang nods: "She won't mind if our story can be helpful to you. And I believe you and her will be close friends."

"I'm waiting the day to meet her." Kotonoha smiles with longing: "I will treasure Makoto-kun's feeling very much. And I believe he fell in love with my heart, not my body."

Qu Yang: "So confident of you?"

Kotonoha rarely add humor in her utterance: "My intuition. A girl's intuition."

Qu Yang is noncommittal: "Bring my regard to Kokoro-chan."

Kotonoha walks to porch: "Kokoro seems admire Kuyou-kun very much. She told me she likes you very much and even wanted to marry you."

Qu Yang: "Little girls always want an older boy as a close friend, sometimes they can't indentify friendship and love. So see you tomorrow."

"Good night and see you tomorrow." Kotonoha farewells gently and politely.

With door closed, Qu Yang's brain immediately runs at high speed.

A girl's intuition?

Sorry Kotonoha, this time your intuition seems wrong.

You believe Makoto Ito is your destined knight in shinning armor, but he is merely a sex-thirst womanizer who wants to have your ethereal body.

You believe Sekai Saionji is your friend for life, but she is merely a fox who intends to exploit your pure heart and total trust.

Even me, you believe to be another friend of yours, is a passing guest in this dimension. One day, you will have to venture into this harsh world, to conquer so many betrayals and obstacles…alone.

Qu Yang sits before table, staring the careful-prepared meal: "Can I accomplish this mission? And do even better?"

Minutes later, he smiles and picks up chopsticks.


	10. Movement Ten

Before lunch, Qu Yang and Kotonoha receives a mail from the chief of radio club (**Note: Unlike other countries, Japs transmit-receive emails instead of messages via cellphones, so iphone has a poor reception in Japan**). They are summoned to radio command at noon.

So Kotonoha goes to Class Three, to apologise to Makoto and Sekai for her absence of lunch.

Then something negative happens. Something beyond Kotonoha's expectation, but is expected by Qu Yang.

At radio command, chief just says a database of old-schools like "good work, keep it up". Qu Yang laughs in heart: "Damn Japs, turning everyone even a juvenile into a politico."

"I'm going to the roof to meet Makoto-kun." Kotonoha says as they leave radio command: "How about Kuyou-kun?"

Qu Yang: "I'll just wander around."

As she walks away, Qu Yang follows her silently. Then as he expected, Kotonoha stands before the door to roof, stunned.

On the roof, Sekai is laying on a bench, with Makoto on her. They are tightly kissing each other as if glued together. Makoto's hands are squeezing Sekai's normal-sized breasts, like squeezing plasticene.

Qu Yang raises his left arm, there is a watch-like instrument on wrist, only visible to him, a gauge to monitor Kotonoha's berserk mode.

The displaying gauge is measured by percentage, divided into four levels. Now the gauge is filled by 10%. The progress has begun, but still long way to go.

Qu Yang pats Kotonoha's shoulder. She turns, with water flows in her beautiful eyes. The girl tries to say something, but eventually doesn't speak.

Qu Yang sighs and holds her in arms. The girl is more delicate than her thought. He takes her away from this heartbreaking place. Luckily few students walk in hallways at this time, or rumors will be generated by seeing they are so "close". However Qu Yang doesn't care about rumors at all.

"Why…why they do this? Is me not good enough? Is me don't let Makoto-kun touch my…my chest?" Kotonoha seems asking herself, or asking Qu Yang.

"The previous one." Qu Yang assures: "Sekai seduces Makoto by her body. If you copy the same tactic, then you can't win with warrant. Believe in yourself, believe in your conviction, make him loves your heart, not your body."

He put hands on Kotonoha's shoulders, with some strength: "Remember, you are who you are. You are the unique Kotonoha Katsura."

Kotonoha's eyes slowly regain their bright shine: "I know what to do. Thank you very much for encouraging me, Kuyou-kun."

Seeing his words are effective, Qu Yang releases her shoulders with a warm smile. He glances at the gauge, the reading reduced to 9%.

There are bunch of chances to increase degree of Kotonoha's berserk mode. He must keep the progress slow and stable, that's the key to make this mission possible.

Never hasty to complete a mission, good and smooth are prior to fast and crude.

They walk to classroom. Suddenly Kotonoha reminds something and seems eager to ask Qu Yang, but you know, she's too reserved to ask.

Qu Yang: "Don't worry. I'm not Sekai Saionji."

Kotonoha blushes: "Kuyou-kun is so intelligent, so proficient at martial arts, so gentle, so scrupulous…knows everything before it happens…so Kokoro admires you so much…I'm so happy Kuyou-kun's here with me."

Qu Yang puts out his little finger: "Because we are friends. Friends for life."

Kotonoha crosses her little finger with Qu Yang's: "はい！We're friends for life." Thanks to Qu Yang, she now has something to counter Makoto and Sekai's betrayal: Friendship. Despite it's based on a mission.

After school, club time.

Radio command is situated in the middle of the façade of the main teaching building, right to the campus. Which means if you're a sniper, you can have entire campus under control if deploy sniper rifle on the window of radio command. That's why Qu Yang and Kotonoha spot Makoto and Sekai are rushing outside the gate with hands hold together.

Kotonoha: "I want to follow them."

Qu Yang: "I'm going with you."

With the help of Qu Yang's ace agent skill, Kotonoha follows them like as if she's stealth. Meanwhile, Qu Yang keeps an eye on the berserk gauge: The reading is increasing, slow but steady.

Unwilling to admit, but now Makoto and Sekai behave like a real couple: Their hands hold together, and seems in a hot chat. Although those are mostly Sekai's unilateral actions, but Makoto shows no rejection, even glad to accept.

It's getting late. Kotonoha follows them to the station, but she's on a different platform. Makoto's home and Sekai's home are on opposite directions, train arrives, they are going to split.

Qu Yang is with Kotonoha all the time, he sees her eyes widen since far away, Makoto and Sekai are sharing a goodbye kiss (**Note: Strangely, Kotonoha wears glasses in Cross Days, but she also has a keen sight even capable to identify fast-moving objects far away. For example Kotonoha can see Makoto and Sekai kiss each other on a passing train or on platform from a passing train. One possible explanation is that Kotonoha is good at watching objects from middle and long distance, but has some difficulties at watch objects very close to her for a long time, so she wears glasses when reading in library. But there are two more possibilities: The character designer, Junji Goto, says he adds glasses to Kotonoha since during the making of Cross Days, someone tells him that Kotonoha is suitable to wear glasses. It's also possible Kotonoha is added with glasses in order to confine her enchantment, so she won't be a threat to main heroine of Cross Days**).

Can't bear anymore, Koronoha turns and buries her head into Qu Yang's chest. Her shoulders are trembling, but no tears.

Qu Yang gently fondles the girl's silky hair, with a sympathetic sigh.


	11. Movement Eleven

Kotonoha doesn't have such a thing called "childhood".

As a daughter of a prominent family, she must study vast knowledge, ranged from piano to chess, penmanship to painting, tea ceremony to dancing, martial arts to ikebana…from young, very young. The reason is quite simple: She's a daughter of a prominent family.

No refusal, no complaint, no protest…must maintain a well-endowed lady's manner all the time, all the occasions. The reason is quite simple: She's a daughter of a prominent family.

Years past, Kotonoha utilizes a "black hole armor" policy to face everything, especially when being misunderstood or bullied by others, she absorbs all attacks and in return, a polite smile.

Smile is supposed to be a power of communication and cure. But Kotonoha's smile is abnormal and unreal, because a normal person never smiles when at a tough point. Since she doesn't know how to release her emotions via a proper way, she eventually enters berserk mode. Qu Yang can't do anything about this: Kotonoha had "instinctlized" concealing emotions in depth of her heart, even in front of her most trusted friend, she still refuses to discard the mask.

From that day on, Kotonoha's school days are divided in to two parts. When with Makoto, she keeps her smile, gentle and firm, makes best efforts to adapt the role of "Makoto-kun's girlfriend". Although she politely deflects all of Makoto's sexual requests, but even a moron can see her feelings to him.

Kotonoha still considers Sekai as her intimate friend. When the two girls are together, they talk and chat happily as nothing happened. But when they're not looking at other, Sekai's expression is always slightly guilty as Kotonoha's is much more complicated.

Qu Yang records everything by his eyes. The gauge has been filled by 25%, means Kotonoha has reached the first level of berserk.

When not with friends, Kotonoha is still bombarded by Otome and other students. This day, when she finishes dating Makoto and backs to classroom, Otome and her companions had readied another wave of attack. Poor girl, unwilling to retaliate, just lowers head on to her soaring bosom with piteous expression. But on contrary, her actions results them to attack even intenser.

Kumi jealously stares at Kotonoha's chest's immense and beautiful-shaped melons: "How many boys had been deceived by you? That foreign student…" She chocked since a wooden blade, appears between she and Otome's heads from no where, like a teleportation.

"Kotonoha, could I have the honor to practice some martial arts with you?" Qu Yang, holding two wooden blades, comes to rescue.

Kotonoha, like a little child who is being bullied, finally meets her parents. Her tearless eyes are filled with surprise: "はい！But…where can we practice?"

Qu Yang: "The rear sector of classroom is empty enough." Kotonoha nods.

Qu Yang glances at the gauge as he tosses her a blade. The reading reaches 31%.

Of course Otome's gang has retreated to a safe distance. They are afraid of Qu Yang, not to speak of an armed one.

Then the students are lucky to watch a highly skilled performance of martial art. Or more accurate, unilateral offense and defense.

Kotonoha with blade in hand, barely can be recognized as a delicate and touching girl. Fast like lightning, strong as tsunami, she attacks Qu Yang in a manner of Hurricane Katrina (**Note: Kotonoha's most proficient martial art is Iaido, which is very different from common Kendo. Unlike common Kendo is concentrated on prolonged combat, Iaido is specialized in vanquish targets by one swift strike on vital points. It's not specified whether she is also proficient at other types of martial arts, but there are possibilities**).

If Kotonoha's martial art skill can be described as "amazing", Qu Yang's skill only can be described as "terrorizing". He stands lazily, but as if being protected by A.T. Field or Iron Curtain, easily deflects all the attacks from Kotonoha.

During the progress, Qu Yang doesn't forget to instruct the girl:

"One centimeter below!"

"More accuracy!"

"Use more strength!"

"Not all strength! Only drain 70%! Other 30% is for switching pattern!"

As Kotonoha increases power output, Qu Yang steps back little by little, until he reaches the wall. Then he says: "Be careful, my move."

Qu Yang initiates counter-strike, Kotonoha is forced to back off. No matter how she changes defensive patterns, his blade always hits on the same point.

When Kotonoha backs to the original position, Qu Yang stops: "Excellent. I used one more round than last time."

Kotonoha: "Kuyou-kun is perfectly on my peak point all the time, my wrists will be injured if you attack a little harder." As you can see, Qu Yang will never "hurt" her.

Other students still not recovered from shock: Is Kotonoha Katsura still that Kotonoha Katsura they know? And that Chinese, he's legendary!

Suddenly Kotonoha realizes they're being watched by so many people, she immediately hides herself behind Qu Yang.

"They should be a couple…" Someone recalls the complicated relations between Kotonoha, Makoto, Sekai, Qu Yang.

Qu Yang glances the gauge, the reading slightly reduces, now on 29%.


	12. Movement Twelve

The arrangement of this martial art practice is a part of Qu Yang's plan, for two purposes: First, the Force is strong with Kotonoha since she's also proficient at martial arts, so practice of martial arts can effectively slow down the progress of getting berserk, keeps her away form the Dark Side of the Force for a considerable time. Second, after this event, if anyone attempts to bully Kotonoha, he/she'd better think twice, Koronoha is much more than she seems.

But Otome's gang of Four still bullies Kotonoha by saliva from time to time. Don't question their intelligence, in Japanese schools, fighting and causing injuries are serious violation of regulation, and will be negative records after graduation.

Besides that, two more people bully Kotonoha in another pattern: Makoto and Sekai. They already have a lover relationship, although officially Makoto is still Kotonoha's boyfriend.

Everytime Makoto and Sekai have a "date", Kotonoha follows them without being noticed, with Qu Yang's assistance. The girl says nothing, just follows them.

One afternoon, Sekai takes Makoto to her home-an apartment. Kotonoha stands on the roof of a neighbor building, looks down at window Sekai's room. The curtain is lowered, nothing inside can be seen. Kotonoha stands motionless like a well-carved statue. Qu Yang stands beside her, holding her hand to prevent her fall from the roof edge.

A couple of hours later, Makoto and Sekai move out from the gate of the building. Kotonoha notices both of them are happy about something, and Sekai, seems experiencing pain, walking in lame.

Sexual education in Japan is successful, too successful, even Kotonoha knows what happened. She says absent-mindedly: "Kuyou-kun, I lost. Kotonoha's heart is defeated by Saionji-san's body."

Qu Yang doesn't find a proper reply. Kotonoha continues: "Boys…do all the boys like…doing that?"

Qu Yang finds a chance of comfort and education: "Not only boys, girls like that too. But the sexual desire generated by love is totally different from the sexual desire generated by thirsty for sex."

Silence, then Kotonoha asks: "I want to have a try, can K…" Qu Yang stops her by putting a finger on her delicate cherry-colored lips: "No. This is irresponsible to you and irresponsible to me."

Kotonoha: "But K…"

Qu Yang adds stern elements in his voice: "My friend Kotonoha is not that kind of girl!" Which means he will cease to be her friend if she do this. Qu Yang will not tolerate such irresponsible actions.

Kotonoha suddenly understand want she just said and genuine apologizes: "I'm sorry Kuyou-kun…I'm wrong…please not to leave me. You're the only one I have…"

Qu Yang: "I know. Let's go." Leads the heart-broken girl from this heart-breaking place.

They walk to Kotonoha's home-a large, peaceful and secluded yard, with a residence-like two-story building sitting in the middle, surrounded by carefully planted grass and trees. Kotonoha: "Kuyou-kun, would you like to have a visit?"

Qu Yang slightly shakes head with a smile, but suddenly someone is rush from far side of the road, shouting in happiness: "Onii-chan!"

They know who she is. Kokoro, in a typical purple's costume: Buff-colored safety-hat, azure sailor-suit and white pantyhose. Rushes to Qu Yang and holds her waist: "I miss onii-chan so much! Are you going to visit Kokoro's home?"

Qu Yang raises Kokoro by arms, turns to Kotonoha: "May I?" Kotonoha nods with delight. So Qu Yang follows her inside her home, with a little girl transformed into a koala on him.

Kotonoha's mother, Manami Katsura just finished an oversea business and stays at home to adjust jet lag. Although she works busily and frequently flies over the globe, also gave birth of two beautiful daughters and raises them up. But Manami herself is still a beauty of mature, unable to find any scars of age on her (**Note: This is a common setting in Japanese ACG works, female characters of parent generation are still young and beautiful in appearance, even can be mistaken for older sisters of their children**).

Knowing Qu Yang takes care of her daughter very much in school, Manami is very grateful, so she asks him to stay for dinner, even prepares a bedroom for him. Qu Yang gladly accepts Kotonoha's family's hospitableness.

"Be in a family, that's good." In the bathtub of the large balneary, soaking body under hot water mixed with bathing-spices, Qu Yang releases a comfortable and enjoyable sigh. "Kotonoha's mother is indeed a good person, and that's what I call 'inheritance'." He reminds that pair of watermelon-sized entities on Manami's chest.

Suddenly door opens. Kokoro, with only a towel covered, enters: "Onii-chan, shall I help you to wash your back?"


	13. Movement Thirteen

Kokoro is carried away by Kotonoha: "Kuyou-kun is taking a bath, don't disturb him."

Kokoro: "That's cunning! Are you going to monopolize Onii-chan?"

Kotonoha speaks in blush: "Why do you say that?"

Kokoro swells out her mildly bulged chest, which had begun to develop for her nine-years-old age: "You attempt to seduce Onii-chan with these…"

Kotonoha is even blusher: "I…I never…attempt to do that…"

Unlike her reserved and shy sister, Kokoro is outgoing and full of energy. So she easily gains an upper hand to tease Kotonoha around, then Manami interferes as a peace-maker.

Qu Yang hears them all: "A happy warm family. That's one thing I dream for. Even for Kokoro and Kotonoha's parents, I will never fail to help her!"

So Qu Yang lives with Kotonoha's family from that day on. The happiest people about this are Kotonoha and Kokoro. Especially the little sister, she "forces" him to play with her every single day, even attempts to seduce him.

Everyday, Kotonoha and Qu Yang move together, stop together, study together, live together…well, "live together" needs discussion.

However, Makoto and Sekai's relationship is deepening day by day. Kotonoha follows them and watches everything, with Qu Yang's company.

This lunchtime, Kotonoha stands inside the door to roof, watches Makoto and Sekai's actions outside the door. Qu Yang stands behind her as usual.

About thirty meters away, Sekai is lying on a davenport, moaning loudly. Her uniform is open and grey-white stripe bra is thrown aside. Makoto is squeezing her right breast by left hand mercilessly, while his right hand clamps her left breast to make her hardened, cherry-like pink nipple on the top even erecter than normal, and sucks it with overly strength, making a lascivious sound.

Sekai: "Ah! Ow…Makoto…don't squeeze so hard…ouch…you're sucking it too strong…" But she is also enjoying what Makoto is doing. Her eyes are closed because of joy, and tears fall from canthus because of pain.

A few minutes later, something even more outrageous happens. Sekai holds the wire entanglements, with Makoto stands behind her, holding her waist. The girl is almost fully nude, only black thighhighs and shoes remaining. Makoto's stick-shaped organ had plugged in her private sector, moves like a piston. Synchronal with Makoto's action, Sekai's body vibrates back and front.

Upon seeing these, Kotonoha can barely stand. Qu Yang tightly holds her hand to keep her from falling in a faint. Kotonoha's heart is suffering from Makoto and Sekai's betrayal, shatters in pieces, then is being cured by Qu Yang's friendly care. This cycle repeats again and again, the gauge is steadily increasing, passed line of second level, 55%...57%...59%...

Makoto and Sekai had experienced climax, now they are lying together on floor.

Sekai: "You are barbarous! Look what you had done!" Her breasts now are covered with scarlet marks left by Makoto's hands: "They are going to ache for hours, and the marks may not recede for days."

Makoto: "You told me to use strength. And you like it don't you?"

Sekai: "How do you feel about me?"

Makoto: "Magnificent."

Sekai: "Even better then Katsura-san? Tell me, you want her more than me right? Especially her breasts, how can such a slender girl like her capable to support such huge objects…"

Makoto: "Kotonoha's are indeed much larger than yours, but she never allows me to touch, at this factor you're much better. Besides, yours are not small after all."

Sekai: "I like what you say. Don't care about her, care about what you can get."

Makoto: "Shall we do it again?"

Sekai: "The first afternoon lesson will begin in ten minutes."

Makoto: "Don't care about lessons, care about what we can do."

Sekai: "That's reasonable." Then there are again moans and various sounds come through.

Kotonoha, grievously hurt by what they did and said, finally speaks in a very low volume: "Saionji-san is the real siren." She's too disappointed of her most-trusted female friend, but although too disappointed of her boyfriend as well, Kotonoha never says anything negative about Makoto.

As they back to classroom, they come cross someone has waited for them for a long time. A petite figure, so petite that can be mistaken for a pupil if not in high school uniform. In other words, if we take Kotonoha as a good example of "overdeveloped", this girl is a good example of "undeveloped".

This pseudo-loli Setsuna Kiyoura, who is also the class-rep of Grade One Class Three and an executive of student council, speaks without emotion, seems someone forgot to program her with some emotions: "You two had already got this close?"

Kotonoha suddenly realizes she is being assisted by Qu Yang to her feet. She immediately breaks off: "Kuyou-kun, this is Kiyoura-san from Class Three…"

Qu Yang calmly answers Setsuna: "I'm Kotonoha's adopted elder brother, so what's the problem?"

Setsuna is still emotionless: "I just wanted to tell you two not to disturb my friend Sekai, but now it's not necessary." She leaves.

Qu Yang: "Really? However this issue is not up to you as you surrendered your feelings to Sekai, my friend. "

Setsuna stops and trembles for a second, then goes on leave: "Whatever, you sister-addicted."


	14. Movement Fourteen

Setsuna's apartment. It's deep night, but she's still up, studying intelligences collected about Qu Yang.

"…a student from China…family background is unknown…has a girl friend back in fatherland…good at martial arts…entrance exams are all A-Ranking…"

"…befriended Kotonoha Katsura on the first day attended school…protects her from being bullied for many times…it's rumored they knew each other by he got lost…"

Setsuna puts files down: "Is he really a human? Such a person as Kotonoha Katsura's friend, if he helps her to get Makoto Ito after I move to France, Sekai is screwed for sure…my head aches." She turns off lamp and jumps on bed without taking off clothes and deploying quilt.

As Setsuna falls asleep, Qu Yang infiltrated her room with complete silence: "Japan is known for its good public security, but they should be more careful." He moves to desk to check the loosely placed files.

The next day, a gatecrasher appears at door of Class Four's classroom. It's Setsuna, and her target is Qu Yang: "You! Come here!"

Kotonoha is called away by Class Adviser to staff office to discuss some work issues. Qu Yang is pulled by Setsuna to a quiet corner in campus. She stares him with anger, her dark-red irises almost turn into flamethrowers, and her almost bulgeless chest is undulating like bellows of a furnace. Even an iceberg beauty like her can be upset.

Qu Yang knows what provoked Setsuna, he just smiles calmly but obviously with defiance.

Setsuna can't help to fire the first shot: "What does it mean?" As she tosses him a paper ball.

Qu Yang catches it, unfolds and reads: "…a student from China…family background is unknown…so Kiyoura-san is spying on me."

"The back side!" Setsuna never sets her volume this high.

The back side of paper is written with neatly handwriting, Chinese sino-characters, if translated into Japanese, the meaning is: "It's almost winter now, so use quilt when sleep."

Qu Yang: "Kiyoura-san wants to study Chinese? I can help you, but you'd better correct the attitude…"

"Who needs you to teach me? I can look up a dictionary myself! You…you dare to infiltrate my home when I'm sleeping…"

"Hold it my friend, you should show me some solid evidences at the first place."

Setsuna threatens: "I can hand it to local police…"

Qu Yang: "Go ahead. Just remember you spy on others without warrants from authority before I do. And let me tell you a secret…I can write with both hands, and I always put gloves on."

"You…you…"Setsuna is choked, she begins to hammer her chest with fist as her face turns scarlet.

"Wanna some heart-attack pills?" Qu Yang knows the result of this skirmish has been revealed.


	15. Movement Fifteen

Gakuen Matsuri (**in Japanese: Campus Carnival**), is a major event for most Japanese elementary schools, middle schools and high schools in November.

Although being the class-rep and an executive of student council, Kotonoha however is impossible to find any helpers in her class, because Otome's gang obstructs anyone from helping her. Luckily Qu Yang volunteered himself in charge, commands entire operation. Kotonoha doesn't need to do all works alone.

Qu Yang also helps Kotonoha in student council, where Setsuna constantly quarrels against him and gets chocked. Actually, Qu Yang knows this pseudo-loli is moving to France, he also knows she's Sekai's half-sister and loyal friend for life. She just wants to see to Makoto sticks to Sekai.

Kotonoha still follows Makoto and Sekai unnoticed, with Qu Yang's escort. The gauge has breached 70% and still climbing.

The first day of Gakuen Matsuri. Kotonoha tries again to win Makoto back, she invites him to dance with her at "bonfire ball" in the second day's night.

"Katsura, why are you so lonely when everybody else is happy?" Otome's gang seizes the chance that Qu Yang is not around, bullies Kotonoha again.

At the entrance of the notorious "haunted house", Kotonoha is the desk clerk. It's supposed to be a in-turn duty, but everyone leaves Kotonoha at this position with a farfetched reason: Since you are the class-rep and an executive of student council, why don't you show some selflessness to free others from their duties?

Kotonoha has no intention to argue with them. "He will come." She smiles.

"Damn it!" Otome slaps her palm on desk: "Not a single person wants to be your friend! Not to speak of boyfriend!"

"Need something to lower your sprits?" Qu Yang appears, he dresses like a British majordomo.

"I felt like a fifth wheel here, so I volunteered to do some cosplay jobs." Qu Yang explains as he sits beside Kotonoha, ignores Otome' gang: "I suggest you to have some rest, Kotonoha. I can take care of this."

Otome can't tolerate it anymore: "Why you are so close to Katsura but so cold to us?" Qu Yang had already been the Shining Star in the students, so many girls want to be his girlfriend, but he only befriends with Kotonoha.

What Qu Yang said on the first day he attends Sakakino Gakuen is literally true: Otome and her gang are extremely jealous of Kotonoha all the time. They are jealous of her good looks, jealous of her slender but extremely busty figure, jealous of her wealth family, jealous of her intelligent brain, jealous of she's so attractive to boys, jealous of she has everything a girl dreams for…now one more thing to be jealous of, that is, she's the only friend of Qu Yang.

"Kuyou-kun…" Kotonoha is worried, not to Qu Yang but to Otome's gang since she knows he can easily choke them up.

Qu Yang: "You know the reason all the time. Kotonoha is my good friend, but you're merely classmates to me."

"You…let's go." Otome's gang is defeated as they always are.

The gauge indicates Kotonoha's berserk mode is at 75%, the third level is reached.


	16. Movement Sixteen

Qu Yang, now as a member of Kotonoha's family, acknowledges Kotonoha invites Makoto to dance with her at "bonfire ball" in the second day's night by overhearing her phone call to him. But he suddenly senses something utmost resentful in the Force. What's that mean? An omen? "I'm always bad at memorizing." Qu Yang says to himself, then backs to his "Kotonoha Katsura Observation Log".

The second day of Gakuen Matsuri, Kokoro comes to visit with her friend Uziki.

"What's this?" Kokoro is holding a transparent and flimsy object from the reception desk of "haunted house".

Kotonoha immediately blushes crimson. Qu Yang, takes it and puffs it: "A balloon."

"Thank you! Onii-chan!" Kokoro and Uziki walks away with "balloon". When they're far enough, Qu Yang says: "I hope Kokoro won't tell anyone else about this, or my reputation is ruined." Kotonoha can't retain from smile since her images a picture: Kokoro holds a puffed condom and tells everyone it's a balloon from Qu Yang, then everyone deems him as a lolicon.

Time for "bonfire ball". A large-scale bonfire is set on the center of playground, students—especially couples dance around it. They should reconsider this for it's generating too many carbon-dioxides.

Qu Yang escorts Kokoro home. After backs to school, he doesn't see Kotonoha dances with Makoto. Knowing the chance of Makoto dance with Kotonoha is slim, he moves to teaching building to find her.

"At least I memorized the locations of classrooms." As he enters the hallway beside classroom, suddenly something bad is coming through from Class Three.

A boy's voice: "Makoto had betrayed you, be my girlfriend."

Then Kotonoha's soulless, repeating voice: "I'm Makoto-kun's girlfriend…I'm Makoto-kun's girlfriend…"

The boy's voice turns in excitement: "I take this as an acquiesce since you don't deny. Damn! Your body is so white and so fragrant! I've been crazy to touch for so long…"

The door is kicked open…no, kicked away, with frame.

Qu Yang storms into classroom. What he see is Kotonoha leans motionless on desk, her eyes are lusterless, and the two layers of uniforms are torn aside, exposing her alabaster and well-shaped body. There's only a pink silk GUCCI bra remaining as the last defense on her excessive-large, lofty breasts, a boy in wretched appearance is untying the ribbon bowknot on the top of Kotonoha's deep-set cleavage, which is the key to take the bra off.

At this critical moment, Qu Yang grabs a steel chair, throws it as an accurate and powerful projectile. That indecency boy is blown away as he hears the door and turns head.

Qu Yang rushes to Kotonoha to check her status. Luckily she's OK, not get raped, but the berserk gauge has risen to 95%. He quickly dresses her up and approaches Taisuke Sawagana in the manner of terminator.

Taisuke is terrified since this is the first time Qu Yang bursts in anger: "P…please don't kill me! I have parents…"

The thought of termination actually comes across Qu Yang's mind, but he cools down when that bastard begs for sparing his life. Qu Yang picks up the thrown steel chair, bends it into a cluster of twisted metal pipe: "Get out of my sight before I terminate your existence!" Taisuke flees like a dog.

Now Qu Yang's anger turns to himself: "How can I be so forgetful? Kotonoha can't stand the blow of Makoto's betrayal and is brain-lock then gets raped." He looks out from window, Makoto and Sekai are dancing together, and are looking each other with hot gaze.

Suddenly the music is cut. All the dancers are confused: "What's wrong with the music?" "How boring! Let's go home." Nobody knows it's Qu Yang unplugs the power source to radio system.

Kotonoha, still in "brain lock" status, is carried away by Qu Yang with a pattern called "princess hold". Qu Yang hops on a taxi with this sleeping beauty in his arms, destination is the warm haven called "home".


	17. Movement Seventeen

Gakuen Matsuri is past, but school days continue.

Setsuna visits Makoto's home to deliver the ultimatum that he must be Sekai's boyfriend, but only falls prey of Makoto's sexuality.

In the living room, Setsuna is sitting on Makoto's legs. They are kissing as Makoto gropes her almost undeveloped chest. Then Makoto pushes her on floor, undresses her and prepares to plug in her. Setsuna initially pushes up Makoto's body to stop him, but her arms lose strength as he suddenly captures her nipple with mouth and sucks: "Setsuna's chest is so small, how cute."

The infatuated Kotonoha still believes Makoto will wakes up and returns to her. But after Setsuna's leave, Makoto's life becomes more and more debauched, he begins to find sex-friends every single day and is literally a walking sex organ.

Makoto also becomes cold to Sekai, since he has more, better sexual mates.

Including Otome' gang, Makoto assembles a platoon of girls as his drug of sex. Sekai's friend, Hikari Kuroda tries to repair their relationship, only gets absorbed into Makoto's list of sex-friends.

After Sekai declares she's pregnant, Makoto is freaked out, even forgets asking her to show the certificate from an authorized medical institution. Makoto refuses to be responsible to Sekai's pregnancy, the conflict between them extends.

Christmas Eve, a snowy one. Makoto leaves homes since Sekai is cooking dinner in his kitchen. He tries to call his sex-friends, but everyone ignores his call due to his irresponsible attitude.

Meanwhile, Kotonoha's home is having a happy party to celebrate Christmas, however Kotonoha feels no happiness at all. Her mind has reached the breaking point, only can hear two people's voice: Her love, Makoto Ito and her best friend, Qu Yang.

The gauge is almost full, but still not full. Qu Yang knows he is the last thing hinds Kotonoha from achieving 100% berserk mode, so when the party is over, he tells her: "I'm going back to China." And disappears from her home.

The second day, Kotonoha goes to school alone, and follows Makoto alone too. But she is also being followed, by Qu Yang.

The time of showdown is imminent, the reading of the gauge has reached 99.99%, only one more step to go. Qu Yang: "I will save you Kotonoha! You have my word!"

This day, Sekai comes to Makoto's home for negotiation about the pregnancy issue. Kotonoha had already been there, she hides herself in corner of the corridor outside Makoto's home, not being noticed by anyone.

There are various sounds come from his home. First, Makoto's compliments of how Sekai seduces him; second, his scream as Sekai shouting how irresponsible he is; third, something metal is dropped on floor as someone rushes to porch.

Sekai breaks out from the door and flees away, with her uniform soaked with blood. Kotonoha enters Makoto's home and sees…

The gauge is 100% full. Berserk mode achieves.


	18. Movement Eighteen

In the living room, Makoto is lying on floor. He is stabbed by Sekai but still alive. Kotonoha says nothing, instead puts out a dozuki from her bag, the side of this metal objective reflects Makoto's shocked and desperately eyes.

Someone's familiar voice comes from her back: "Kotonoha, I'm back." She turns around, Qu Yang is smiling to her.

Upon seeing him, Kotonoha reflects the warmest things to her: Father, mother, sister, and her best friend Qu Yang…

The girl's pretty but soulless eyes are suddenly full of tears. She drops dozuki and runs to him, buries her head in his chest. Kotonoha, who used to counter all the odds by smile, cries out for the first time.

Qu Yang fondles Kotonoha's silky, haunch-length dark-purple straight hair, takes out cell-phone to call ambulance and policemen, then calls Kotonoha's father. As a successful businessman, her father knows what to do.

"Kotonoha…" Qu Yang calls out kindly, the girl in his arms heads up and looks at him, he points at the stabbed Makoto: "Who's that to you?"

Qu Yang's voice has a magical power of some sort. Suddenly Kotonoha stops crying since so many things come cross her mind like a documentary: The beginning of the feeling, the confession, the boy's betrayal, and the girl's infatuation…all the pictures pass through, and fade away.

Kotonoha looks upon Makoto and sobs out: "Makoto-kun…he's a womanizer, but he's still my boyfriend!" She turns back to Qu Yang to resume crying, never look Makoto for the second time. The gauge is receding.

Abulance and policemen arrive. Qu Yang and Kotonoha are relived from suspicion after inspection, and are picked up by Kotonoha's father from police station.

Thanks to the advanced medical equipment and technology of Japan, Makoto is cured after being hospitalized for several months, but he does need time to rethink his life. Then Makoto disappears from this world, years later, he attempts to blow up a summit conference between China, South Korea, Japan, United States. The plan is deterred, but the Makoto escapes and is wanted by Pentagon and International Criminal Police Organization.

Sekai is charged for murder and aggravated assault, but is exempted from criminal responsibilities due to her under age and pregnancy. But her sexual relationship to Makoto is completely exposed to public, medias use it as an example of "Never force into marriage by being pregnant, it never works". So after the abortion surgery, Sekai quits school and moves to a place far far away with her mother.

Kotonoha's family reunites. After reads Qu Yang's observation log about Kotonoha, her father almost kneels to him.

Of course Qu Yang won't let Kotonoha's father kneels to him, he holds him before he does so: "I just did what I should do. Kotonoha and Kokoro are my important sisters. Is it right? Mommy Katsura?"

Manami, holds two daughters in arms, nods with smile, she likes this outstanding boy very much, even generates an idea to adopt him.

So once again, Qu Yang joins Kotonoha's family. Kotonoha's parents put works aside to spend quality times with children. Then five of them go to one of the family's villas to enjoy winter vacation.

Love from family and care from friend are the best cures. Days past, more and more smile on Kotonoha's face. The gauge is receding rapidly, finally it reduces to 0.01%. Qu Yang knows he is the last thing stands in the way, so one day, when he's walking with Kotonoha alone the beach, he says: "I'll leave in no time."

Kotonoha is not surprised, but she replies without hesitation: "Take me with you!"

Qu Yang expects a reply that Kotonoha will not let he go then he will comfort her by telling something like his heart will always be with her and everything is set. Now he's on a tough point.

Kotonoha is extremely serious as she always is: "I'm not going to have another boyfriend, but I don't want live without Kuyou-kun. I can tell my father and mother to support you at economic and social factors, I can improve my martial arts to be Kuyou-kun's special agent…I just want to be at your side, I won't ask for more, just want to be with you…"

Qu Yang can't afford the risk of making her goes berserk once again, he knows what to do: "Will you put out little finger?"

Kotonoha does so, Qu Yang puts his little finger on hers: "This is a promise. Live with happiness and health every single day, take care yourself and your family. When you receive an appropriate academic degree in an appropriate university and improve martial arts to an appropriate level, I will come back to you!"

Kotonoha smiles with steadfastness: "I promise I won't let you down, Kuyou-kun."

The boy disappears in front of the girl, leaves the temperature on finger and the promise of reunion.


	19. Finale

Years later.

The main auditorium of Tokyo University, the graduate ceremony of doctoral students.

The anchorperson: "Now we honourably welcome Ms. Kotonoha Katsura to give a speech for all the graduates!"

Tremendous applause as a beautiful and elegant young lady with silky, knee-length dark-purple straight hair walks to the rostrum. Everyone knows Kotonoha Katsura is one of the Shinning Stars of Tokyo University: Not only the daughter of a prominent family, she is also a perfect sample of the combination of beauty, etiquette and intelligence, receives Doctorate of Mathematics at age of 21 by skipping grades, moreover, she's a master of various martial arts, totally a rare and precious plant on the top of high cliff.

Among the crowd, a boy's libidinous low voice: "How can she be both so slender and extreme busty? I love that!" Then he is beaten by others: "Where are you looking at? Idiot!"

"Her hair is so beautiful! I hope mine can be like hers…" An elder female student unfeignedly admires.

"Katsura-san is so elegant and kind, like a mother…" A girl just enrolled to the university is drooling.

"みんなさん、わたし…" Kotonoha suddenly stops as she starts the speech, because she sees someone enters the auditorium, someone she had missed for years. The priceless treasure to her.

Kotonoha rushes down from rostrum, to the handsome figure. Everyone, including her family, surprisedly finds the girl who always with a kind smile, never surrenders to any odds, is now crying.

Kotonoha runs to Qu Yang with incredible velocity, stops just before him. The boy smiles: "I kept my promise."

Kotonoha cleans her tears, smiles too: "Don't keep your distance." They share a deep hug as the auditorium is filled by applause, acclaim, whistles.

Suddenly a girl's happy voice: "Onii-chan!" Kokoro, now fifteen-years-old, rushes out from crowd and tightly hugs Qu Yang, captures his head between her over-large, soaring melons: "Kokoro had grown up, can be onii-chan's vice-girlfriend now!"

Outside the entrance of auditorium, two girls are watching. The younger one, who shares some similarities to Kokoro, asks her elder companion: "I told you brother can't resist girls of our kinds. Aren't you jealous of them, Commander Ying Kong? Brother seems assembling his harem."

The other girl, who belongs to Kotonoha's category, replies in calm: "Not at all, Lieutenant Moon. They are good girls and worthy for his love, and I'm always glad to have more sisters like them."

Younger girl nods: "That works to me too."


End file.
